Forum:New infoboxen...
There's a new infobox style out there that makes things look better/cleaner in the various mobile versions (and suchnot) and simplifies some of the work we have to do for them (once they're created that is). I've done some initial work to get an idea for the look/feel of them (which will need to be worked on CSS/style-wise I suspect) and put it into place on one article so far: Transformations You can compare this one to its sequel: Cacophony The coding for the new style is a bit arcane, but relatively functional (which is a good thing) and actually a bit easier to read once you know what you're looking at. A "full" help page for this material is available at Help:PortableInfoboxes if you're interested to see what else we can do with them later. I'd like to hear some feedback on this to see what people think of it. -- sulfur (talk) 18:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure I'm seeing it right (on non-mobile, monobook, firefox) - is it supposed to be yellow text on a white background, or is that just a fluke? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:48, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I get a blue-ish background with gold titles and white text for the actual data. In terms of monobook, I suspect that not a lot of work has been put into making that pretty as yet. I'll talk to the developers of it. Give it a try as an 'anon' too and see what it will look like for the masses. -- sulfur (talk) 21:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, that looks very nice. My only criticism would be that it takes up a significantly more space, but aside from that I love it. I do hope it gets fixed for monobook though. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't look much different than the existing to me on my phone (Android), other than the collapsing feature. Or am I missing something? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) No, that's kinda the gist. Slightly different colours/etc (but those can be changed if we so desire), but the big benefit is what you're seeing on the mobile side -- better interface. -- sulfur (talk) 15:24, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey guys :) Thanks for all the feedback so far. I just wanted to jump in and let you know I've laid the Monobook issues before the developers and will have an answer for you by Monday-ish. It's probably nothing more than just adding definition for a class or two in Monobook.css. Please continue to kick the tires of this thing and note here whatever else occurs to you. 01:01: Sat 18 Jul 2015 ::Hey again :) One of our engineers fixed the Monobook issue overnight. I hope you enjoy the results at http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Transformations?useskin=monobook! 18:55: Sat 18 Jul 2015 I've spent a bunch of time this morning cleaning up the theming of these new sidebars, and they actually almost look like the original ones we have. I think that's a bit of a win all things considered. Another sidebar is converted, and I'm going to (when I have a bit more time) try to twiddle through the rest of them. -- sulfur (talk) 17:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC)